parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
CMV: Phineas and Ferb's 12 Days of Christmas (DinosaurKingRockz Style)
DinosaurKingRockz's Christmas Music Video of Phineas and Ferb's 12 Days of Christmas. Lyrics: * Max Taylor: On the 1st day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a jet-powered rocket ski. * Zoe Drake: On the 2nd day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me 2 busted brothers. * Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers): And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Joy: On the 3rd day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a sashful of patches. * Crysta: 2 busted brothers. * Grumpy: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Rex Owen: On the 4th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a silver guitar. * Rosita: A sashful of patches. * Snow White: 2 busted brothers. * Olaf: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Merlock: On the 5th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me the entire Tri-State Area. * Sneezy: A silver guitar. * Olivia Flaversham: A sashful of patches. * Kim Possible: 2 busted brothers. * Roger Rabbit: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Michael: On the 6th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a kiss from a girl. * Cat R Waul: The entire Tri-State Area... Or at least a large portion of it. I don't wanna get too greedy. * Anger: A silver guitar. * Sailor Mars: A sashful of patches. * Gadget Hackwrench: 2 busted brothers. * Theodore Seville: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Sir Hiss: On the 7th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me more nerds to bully. * Alvin Seville: A kiss from a girl. * Zurg: The entire Tri-State... You know what? How about just 2 of the 3 states? That's fair, right? Deal? * Timon: A silver guitar. * Emmy: A sashful of patches. * Ducky: 2 busted brothers. * Charlie: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Spike Taylor: On the 8th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me promotion to colonel. * Hopper: More nerds to bully. * BJ: A kiss from a girl. * Rasputin: One single state. I feel like I was overreaching before. Just-- Just one state area will be fine. Go on with the song. * Scooby Doo: A silver guitar. * Bonnie: A sashful of patches. * Sailor Moon: 2 busted brothers. * Big Bird: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Luna and Artemis: On the 9th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me... * (Chomp Growls) * Bashful: Promotion to colonel. * Robert Callaghan: More nerds to bully. * Max (Dragon Tales): A kiss from a girl. * Zirconia: Five golden rings! You know I had to sing it that way, at least once. It's tradition, and I'm tradional. * Barney: A silver guitar. * Rini: A sashful of patches. * Chel: 2 busted brothers. * Danny: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Donald Duck: On the 10th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me... * Itchy: A job that pays me money. * (Pikachu Growls) * Professor Utonium: Promtion to colonel. * Oscar the Grouch: More nerds to bully. * Chip (Beauty and the Beast): A kiss from a girl. * The Grand Duke of Owls: Yeah, actually, promotion to colonel sounds pretty sweet. Is it... Is it too late to change mine? * Elmo: A silver guitar. * Brittany Miller: A sashful of patches. * Baby Bop: 2 busted brothers. * Littlefoot: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Sailor Jupiter: On the 11th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me my own set of wheels. * Jiminy Cricket: A job that pays me money. * (Meeko Growls) * Mr. Ages: Promotion to colonel. * Shan Yu: More nerds to bully. * Rod: A kiss from a girl. * Hans: You know, this is way too much pressure, being put on the spot for one thing that I want from this mythical all-powerful gift-giver who only comes once a year. It's insane! * Simon Seville: A silver guitar. * Sailor Venus: A sashful of patches. * Ursula (Dinosaur King): 2 busted brothers. * Ash Ketchum: And a jet-powered rocket ski. * Jitterbugs (Thumbelina): On the 12th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me... * Tulio: One line of dialogue. * Eleanor Miller: My own set of wheels. * Fear: A job that pays me money. * (Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) Growls) * Woody: Promotion to colonel. * Dijon: More nerds to bully. * Chomper: A kiss from a girl. * Dr. Z: How about just some almond brittle? That's a realistic request, right? * Ron Stoppable: A silver guitar. * Jeanette Miller: A sashful of patches. * Sailor Mercury: Ah, forget it! * The singing cast from "Barney & Friends": And a jet-powered rocket... * The Crows: ...ski. * Carface: ...inator! Gallery: Max Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|"On the 1st day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a jet-powered rocket ski." Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King.jpg|"On the 2nd day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me 2 busted brothers." Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|"And a jet-powered rocket ski." Joy in Inside Out.jpg|"On the 3rd day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a sashful of patches." Crysta in Ferngully The Last Rainforest.jpg|"2 busted brothers." Grumpy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|"And a jet-powered rocket ski." Rex Owen in Dinosaur King.jpg|"On the 4th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a silver guitar." Rosita in Sesame Street.jpg|"A sashful of patches." Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|"2 busted brothers." Olaf in Frozen.jpg|"And a jet-powered rocket ski." Merlock in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp.jpg|"On the 5th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me the entire Tri-State Area." Sneezy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|"A silver guitar." Olivia Flaversham in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|"A sashful of patches." Kim Possible in the TV Series.jpg|"2 busted brothers." Roger Rabbit in Who Framed Roger Rabbit.jpg|"And a jet-powered rocket ski." Michael Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|"On the 6th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a kiss from a girl." Cat R. Waul in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|"The entire Tri-State Area... Or at least a large portion of it. I don't wanna get too greedy." Anger in Inside Out.jpg|"A silver guitar." Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|"A sashful of patches." Gadget Hackwrench in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|"2 busted brothers." Theodore Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|"And a jet-powered rocket ski." Sir Hiss in Robin Hood.jpg|"On the 7th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me more nerds to bully." Alvin Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|"A kiss from a girl." Zurg in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg|"The entire Tri-State... You know what? How about just 2 of the 3 states? That's fair, right? Deal?" Timon in The Lion King.jpg|"A silver guitar." Emmy in Dragon Tales.jpg|"A sashful of patches." Ducky in The Land Before Time 2 The Great Valley Adventure.jpg|"2 busted brothers." Charlie in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2.jpg|"And a jet-powered rocket ski." Spike Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|"On the 8th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me promotion to colonel." Hopper_(ABL).jpg|"More nerds to bully." BJ in Barney & Friends.jpg|"A kiss from a girl." Rasputin in Anastasia.jpg|"One single state. I feel like I was overreaching before. Just-- Just one state area will be fine. Go on with the song." Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|"A silver guitar." Bonnie (TV Series).jpg|"A sashful of patches." Sailor Moon-1.jpg|"2 busted brothers." Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|"And a jet-powered rocket ski." Bashful in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|"Promotion to colonel." Professor Robert Callaghan.jpg|"More nerds to bully." Max in Dragon Tales.jpg|"A kiss from a girl." Zirconia.jpg|"Five golden rings! You know I had to sing it that way, at least once. It's tradition, and I'm traditional." Barney in Barney & Friends.jpg|"A silver guitar." Sailor Mini Moon.jpg|"A sashful of patches." Chel in The Road to El Dorado.jpg|"2 busted brothers." Danny cats don't dance.jpg|"And a jet-powered rocket ski." Donald Duck in House of Mouse.jpg|"On the 10th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me..." Itchy Itchiford in An All Dogs Christmas Carol.jpg|"A job that pays me money." Pikachu (TV Series).jpg|"(Growls)" Professor Utonium in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|"Promotion to colonel." Oscar the Grouch in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland.jpg|"More nerds to bully." Chip in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|"A kiss from a girl." The Grand Duke of Owls.jpg|"Yeah, actually, promotion to colonel sounds pretty sweet. Is it... Is it too late to change mine?" Elmo in Sesame Street.jpg|"A silver guitar." Brittany Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|"A sashful of patches." Baby Bop in Barney & Friends.jpg|"2 busted brothers." Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 4 Journey Through the Mists.jpg|"And a jet-powered rocket ski." Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|"On the 11th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me my own set of wheels." Jiminy Cricket in Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in at the House of Mouse.jpg|"A job that pays me money." Meeko in Pocahontas.jpg|"(Growls)" Hans in Frozen.jpg|"You know, this is way too much pressure, being put on the spot for one thing that I want from this mythical all-powerful gift-giver who only comes once a year. It's insane!" Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Trick or Treason.jpg|"A silver guitar." Sailor Venus in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|"A sashful of patches." Ursula in Dinosaur King.jpg|"2 busted brothers." Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Heroes.jpg|"And a jet-powered rocket ski." Tulio (Road to El Dorado).jpg|"One line of dialogue." Eleanor Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|"My own set of wheels." Fear in Inside Out.jpg|"A job that pays me money." Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory).jpg|"(Growls)" Woody in Toy Story.jpg|"Promotion to colonel." Dijon in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp.jpg|"More nerds to bully." Chomper in The Land Before Time (Series).jpg|"A kiss from a girl." Dr. Z in Dinosaur King.jpg|"How about just some almond brittle? That's a realistic request, right?" Ron Stoppable in the TV Series.jpg|"A silver guitar." Jeanette Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|"A sashful of patches." Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|"Ah, forget it!" Carface in An All Dogs Christmas Carol.jpg|"...inator!" Category:Music Videos Category:Christmas Music Videos Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof